A Shoulder To Cry On
by confuzzled-babe
Summary: When Monica's world ends, who will be there to help her? Warning- First Chapter quite dramtic! Please read and review.


**A Shoulder To Cry On**

  
**My second serious fic... ie not including my crappy earlier ones which you must not read cos they are really, really bad... I shudder when I read them, seriously... anyway, yes there is a little tragedy in this but it's not too bad. Please read and review (and tell me if it's worth carrying on.)**

  
_**Chapter One: One World Ends**_

  
"Do you, Monica, take Richard to be your husband?"

  
"I do."

  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride."

  
Everyone in the church stood up and applauded as Monica and Richard embraced, happy for the two. They had been through so much yet they had come through it all, and were now standing in front of the world, declaring their love for one another. Nothing could be so romantic, nothing could mean more to either of them. Finally, after years of hard work, tears, fears and tantrums, Monica and Richard were together, and everyone was happy for them.

  
As they walked down the aisle, Monica noted everyones smiling faces and tried to find her friends amongst them; Rachel, Phoebe, Ross, Joey, and of course Chandler. There they all were, except Chandler and Rachel, who were walking behind the married couple. She had them all to thank for her happiness. They were the ones who had persuaded her that this was the right thing to do. Especially Chandler. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be standing there that day.

  
She fondly remembered how Chandler and Joey copied Richard, eager to be "grown-up" themselves-Chandler had even attempted growing a moustache, and Joey had started smoking a pipe, though he never did learn how to light it. But when they weren't joking around (although she was never quite sure that Joey was only joking) they had been so supportive, unlike her parents, who had refused to come to the wedding because they disapproved so much. Monica had a feeling that her dad would have come, if he wasn't so scared of her mother. Chandler had been asked by Richard to be his best man, and Rachel was Monica's maid of honour. Chandler and Richard got on so well, and that was important to Monica. Rachel also liked Richard a lot, and thought that Monica and Richard would be very happy together.

  
"I love you Monica," Richard whispered in her ear, and grabbed her arm. "I can't wait till next week."

  
Monica smiled. Next week was their honeymoon. Richard had paid for them both to go to London, somewhere Monica had always wanted to go, and she loved him for knowing that.

  
"I love you too, Richard," she said, kissing his cheek. They had reached the end of the aisle, but she knew they would be starting a whole new journey together. She turned and smiled at Rachel and Chandler, both of whom looked so happy for her.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"So, England?" Phoebe said, grinning at Monica's happy face. "You'll have a wonderful time Monica. You looked so gorgeous up on that... stage... thing."

  
Monica grinned. "When I got married, you mean, Pheebs?"

  
"Yeah, what is that thing called?" Phoebe asked, folding up a shirt of Monica's absent-mindedly.

  
Monica thought for a moment, and realised that she would have to admit that she didn't know either, but was saved by Rachel's entrance into her bedroom. "Mon, Chandler wants to have a word with you about something," she said, sitting on her bed. "Nothing serious, I think it has something to do with Joey and your missing stock of jam."

  
Monica laughed. "OK Rache, thanks," she said, and got up and went to find Chandler, who was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

  
"Hey," she said softly. "Whats up?"

  
"Oh nothing," he said. "Just wanted to return some jam that I think belongs to you."

  
"Thanks," she said. She replaced the jam in the fridge then sat down with Chandler. "What's wrong? You seem really quiet."

  
Chandler looked at her. Memories came flooding back to her, how she had sat at this very table with Chandler, five weeks ago, as she cried, wondering whether she was doing the right thing, marrying someone almost old enough to be her dad-in fact, old enough to be her dad. And Chandler had assured her that Richard loved her, age didn't matter, and they made the best couple ever. And she had been persuaded by him that she was doing the right thing. She _did_ have him to thank for everything. No wonder he was her best friend.

  
"Nothing's wrong," he assured her. "I'm so happy for you, Monica. You've found the man who's going to make you happy for the rest of your life. I wish I could find someone like him."

  
"A man?" Monica joked, smiling. Chandler laughed.

  
"Maybe!" he said. "You never know, I might be secretly gay."

  
Monica touched his hair. "I wouldn't care if you were secretly anything," she said. "You're my best friend, remember that. I love you."

  
Chandler laughed. "You'd better not let Richard hear you say that! He'll be after me-moustache et al," he commented, wishing for the one-hundredth time that he could maintain his moustache.

  
"Talking of Richard, I wonder where he is?" Monica mused. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago to help me pack. I can't wait till after the honeymoon either-I'm moving into his house!"

  
Chandler smiled sadly. "I'll miss you though," he admitted. "Who's going to cook my breakfast every morning when you're gone?"

  
Monica giggled. "Rachel!" she said. Chandler pulled a face. "I'd rather not die," he said. "Thanks anyway."

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Richard was two hours late. Monica was growing anxious. This wasn't like him, and she worried that something terrible had happened. Rachel was assuring Monica that he was fine, but she was worried too. Richard would have called, and Monica knew that. She hated the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

  
There was a knock on the door, and Monica raced to answer it. Chandler and Joey were standing outside. Both were unnaturally pale, and Chandler looked like he was about to cry.

  
"Mon..." Chandler said, grabbing her wrist. "You have to come to the hospital. Now."

  
Monica felt weak all of a sudden. "What's happened to Richard?" she asked, reaching numbly for her coat.

  
Joey shook his head. "It's not Richard. Well, it might be," he admitted. "But we only know for sure..."

  
"Mon, Richard went to your parents house to try and win their trust. There... there was a fire," Chandler said. "Your dad..."

  
Chandler let go of Monica's wrist, not sure of her reaction, but she remained surprisngly calm. "I'm so sorry Monica, but we need to go to the hospital right now. There's a taxi waiting."

  
Monica nodded, dumbly, and reached for Chandler's hand. She needed someone who knew her inside out at that minute, and she needed Chandler. She still wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew she would have to be strong, and she couldn't be on her own.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Judy was waiting, panicking, scared. She didn't want to have to tell her daughter what had happened. How could she look her in the face? It was all her fault. Why hadn't she accepted that Monica and Richard were together? None of this would have happened. And now it was all too late. They were on their own now.

  
_I know, very dramtic, but hey, I warned you. Please read and review._


End file.
